Power is typically supplied to a hearing device by way of a battery. This is generally linked to a printed circuit board by way of a contact facility. The contact facility consists here of battery contacts, which are positioned in a frame by hand. The production expenditure is correspondingly high.
Furthermore, the battery contacts are generally fastened to the printed circuit board by way of so-called traversing bores. In this case, it is no longer possible or only possible to a restricted degree to fit the printed circuit board with components on both sides.
DE 102 14 542 C1 discloses a contact facility for a battery for installation in an in-the-ear hearing device. The contact apparatus consists of an injection-molded part, into which metal contact springs are inserted using so-called ‘insert mold technology’. Furthermore, wire elements are attached to the injection-molded part as conductors.
The further publication DE 102 61 733 B4 shows a connector with a rolled sleeve. In particular, this can be a battery contact connector implemented in SMD design. The housing of the connector is made from LCP plastic.